The objective of this program is to establish the nine-banded armadillo, Dasypus novemcinctus L., as a laboratory animal model, with the ultimate research goal being the regular breeding of healthy armadillos raised and maintained on a nutritionally balanced diet. To achieve this goal, the current lines of investigation involve a) reproduction, b) nutrition and c) animal husbandry and diseases. Studies are underway involving steroid analyses, temperature studies, diet studies, histologic studies of healthy and diseased armadillo tissues, and field studies. Data from these various areas will be correlated to provide information which will lead to the goals described above.